Cables are used to transport various items back and forth between two or more points. Generally, the cable is disposed in a closed-loop and has an attachment mechanism to affix an object, such as a container or platform for movement of items, from one point to another.
Many types of cables, such as ropes, behave differently as the environment changes. For example, a rope may be longer when wet than when dry. Therefore, a rope exposed to rain will have a different length as compared to its length when the weather is dry.
Many cable systems rely on the cable length to determine when to stop or start the system. If the cable length varies, the stopping and starting points can be affected. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that is not significantly adversely affected by changes in the cable length.